It is increasingly common for organizations with large and/or growing collections of data to utilize cloud-based data management architectures. As these architectures evolve and change, not only do the interfaces and features change but also the metadata that supports the functionality can change. These changes can be complex and difficult to track, which can increase the time and resources required to provide desired functionality. In addition, because metadata can be changed regularly by multiple users (also referred to as administrators), there is a need to provide an audit report of all changes that have occurred to an environment over time. Customers in certain industries e.g. financial services require by regulation to have proper audit controls and reporting mechanisms in place.